Kidnapped!
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Amy, Rouge, and Cream were kidnapped by a stranger! As soon as they find out who it was, Sonic comes along with their long, lost friend! Other things happen between certain pairings.


_**Hey, It's AquaLover, making another story again, hehe...Well, this story is for the KnuxXRouge and SonAmy supporters!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They all belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**_

Chapter Title: Kidnapped!

"Aw man! Why do we always get kidnapped?" Amy said she kicked the wall of the cell. Amy, Cream, and even Rouge got kidnapped by some stranger, and Amy and Cream were scared of strangers… so that could be a problem. Cream sighed.

"I don't know, Amy…" Cream said. "Lets just hope that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles come rescue us!" Cream said.

"…" Rouge said nothing. She has been quiet ever since she was trapped in this weird place.

"Yeah, but here's the problem, they do not know where we are!" Amy said a little too loud. Amy saw Cream tearing up. She looked down and started crying, too. "…I'm sorry. I'm just a little carried away since after what happened to Cosmo…" Amy said. Rouge looked at her.

"…Then we should be brave. We're not going to be scared of this stranger," Rouge said bravely. "We should trust Cosmo, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Sure, Sonic drives you crazy and runs away from you…" Rouge smiled. "But right before Cosmo died…You and Sonic did the most wonderful thing that would make you and everybody else happy in that...bubble thing... And Cream and Tails…you guys are like… sidekicks…" Cream looked at Rouge. "And me and Knuckles make the most strongest team ever, but I'm stronger… But we should be counting on them to find us! That's why we all make a great team. And that's what friends are for!" Rouge finished. Amy and Cream smiled.

**_Keep smiling, Keep shining, Knowing you can always count on me, for sure, that's what friends are for_**

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked everywhere for the girls. But they were nowhere in sight. Tails sighed.

"Where are they?" Tails asked.

"I don't know," Knuckles responded.

"Did you even help us find Amy, Cream, and Rouge?" Tails asked him. Knuckles looked at the running Sonic.

"Yeah," Knuckles laughed at Sonic while replying to Tails's question. Tails sweatdropped at Sonic.

"Sonic, we're never gonna find them!" Tails shouted to Sonic. Then Sonic stopped and sighed and sat with Tails. Knuckles looked at them.

"…Aw come on, you guys are a bunch of wimps, we're not gonna sit here like babies! We should continue looking for them and not give up!" Knuckles looked at Sonic. "Maybe you run away from Amy and things like that…but you never fail to protect her!" Then he looked at Tails. "And you and Cream are good friends and will always be there for each other! And me and Rouge…we are very good at fighting…But I am better!" Knuckles finished. Sonic and Tails smiled at him.

"Okay, Knuckles, we'll try to do better and look for the girls," Tails said. Sonic smiled his famous grin.

"For Cosmo, Tails!" Sonic told him and winked. Tails smiled.

"…for Cosmo," Tails said as the three boys looked for the girls.

_In creepy place…_

Cream sighed. "If you don't mind my asking but… what is this place?" Cream said. Amy shrugged.

"Whatever it is… it's not Eggman's carrier at all… looks like a mansion with a creepy cell." Amy shuddered. Rouge looked up.

"Somehow this place looks familiar…" Rouge said. "…But I don't know who owns it." Amy looked around. She looked up.

"Looks so familiar…but who on Mobius owns this mansion…" Amy said.

"…It's a castle," Said a voice. Amy knew that voice somehow. They saw a figure, but it was to dark to see the figure.

"Who are you?" Amy said.

"Why, Amy, don't you remember me?" The figure said. Amy was scared of this person.

"…" Amy said nothing.

"Just tell us who you are!" Rouge said. The figure chuckled.

"Why Rouge… do you remember Julie-Su?" Amy widened her eyes.

"Sally!?" Amy said shocked. The figure turned on the light. It was Sally! Amy growled at her. Cream was scared of Sally. She never knew this "Sally" girl. Rouge was also a little scared…of Amy though. Rouge knew Sally a long time ago. When Fiona Fox, Julie-Su the echidna, Mina the Mongoose, and Sally came to visit their "boyfriends". Amy was very mad to see Sally, and now she is mad now, too. Sally smirked.

"When Sonic comes here, he'll be so surprised to see me," Sally said.

"No he-well maybe, but why should he trust you? You and Sonic broke up a couple months ago!" Amy said.

"True, Amy, true…" Sally told her. "But I'll make Sonic mine forever once and for all. You'll see," Sally smirked. "But right now I don't have time for this, so be prepared to be killed soon…" Sally smirked once more as she turned off the lights and left. Amy comforted Cream and Rouge was almost crying. Almost.

"Boy, I hope the guys get here soon…"

_With someone else…_

Mina the Mongoose was running to find and tell Sonic of what happened to Amy, Cream, and Rouge. She looked and looked until she finally found him.

"Sonic!" Mina shouted.

"Mina?" Sonic said. She came up to him and told him that the girls were at the Acorn's AKA Sally's castle. "What? Sally did all this!?" Sonic said. Mina nodded. "Oh, man. Well, thanks for telling me, Mina," Sonic thanked her.

"No problem, Sonic. See ya and be careful, cause it could be dangerous," Mina warned him as she ran off. Sonic opened his communicator and beeped Tails. He heard Tails say,

"Hello? Sonic? Have you found the girls yet?" Tails asked.

"Hi, its me, Sonic, and well, I haven't found them yet, but Mina just came up to me and told me they were at the Acorns' castle AKA Sally," Sonic answered Tails' questions.

"Oh, okay then, we should go there right now, cause who knows what Sally will do to them. Tails out."

"Okay." Sonic turned off his communicator and ran off to Sally's castle. 'Hold on, Amy, I'm comin' to save ya...' Sonic thought.

Meanwhile with Tails and Knucklehead… 

**Knuckles pov**

'Man, this is the first time Rouge has been kidnapped, she might be shivering along with Amy and Cream…Oh boy, I hope she's OK…' Knuckles looked up in the sky. 'Hold on Rouge, I'll be there…'

Tails was thinking of the same thing. 'Poor Cream...she's probably scared in that huge castle somewhere very dark...Well, I'm sure she's safe with Amy and Rouge...I hope she's okay...'

_With Sonic…_

Sonic was almost to the castle until he heard someone speak.

"Sonic, stop," Said a calm and soothing voice. Sonic stopped and listened. "Now, I want you to listen carefully…you will go save the girls, but I want to help, too! So go to your right until you see a tree," Said the voice. Sonic did as the voice told him to, but he was a little scared and confused. "Don't be scared, Sonic. You will be happy and surprised when you see me," Said the voice. He stopped when he saw a tree. A pink blossom tree. "Okay, now look closely." Sonic did. He went in front of the tree and looked up. The blue hedgehog saw something green and it was coming down on him. Sonic moved back so the green thing can land safely. When the green thing came down…

"Cosmo?" The green plant girl nodded. "Cosmo!" Sonic was surprised and happy to see her. She looked the same only her hair has grown a little longer. "H-How did you survive?" Sonic asked her.

"Can't explain, long story, we have to go save them and we be all happy!" Cosmo said. Sonic laughed.

"Okay, well, you'll see Tails soon there." Sonic said. Cosmo smiled.

"Hey, Sonic, um, I'm kind of scared to tell Tails about something but can you tell him?" Cosmo asked him.

"Sure, what is it?" Sonic was always brave to tell things except tell Amy that he secretly loves her.

"Well, tell him that I just want to be best friends with him than be more than friends, cause I think Tails should be with Cream more than me, I mean a fox and a alien plant don't blend well together but still, tell him I love him… like a sister and a friend. Tell him that." Cosmo told him. Sonic smiled.

"Sure, Cosmo, now let's go, cause the more I don't see Amy, the more I worry!" Sonic laughed a little. Cosmo laughed also and said,

"Well, let's go, it's just a couple blocks away." Cosmo ran. Sonic picked her up and they were there in a second.

Sonic and Cosmo went in the Acorns' castle so they wouldn't have to wait for Knuckles and Tails. Sonic thought of where they would be. 'Lets see, if I was Sally, Where would I put Amy and the other two…the downstairs cell!' Sonic grabbed Cosmo's hand and went downstairs. They saw a door that was rusted.

"Poor girls, they must be shivering scared in there…" Cosmo whispered. Sonic opened the door…

_With Amy and other two…_

Amy's ear twitched. "Be quiet guys." Amy whispered to them.

"I see something green though." Rouge pointed out. They saw it coming closer.

"Girls, are you in here?" Said a voice that was calm and soothing. Cream knew that voice very well.

"C-Cosmo?" Cream asked the figure.

"Yes, Cream, it is me, but be quiet, I think…Sally's coming…" Cosmo said. Cream was a little scared but then asked her.

"Is Sonic here?"

"Yes, he is looking out for Sally." Cosmo answered. Then Cream felt relieved. Amy and Rouge was also relieved.

_With everybody (Cream, Cosmo, Amy, Sonic, and Rouge_)

Sonic was looking out for Sally, but no one was coming. Sonic went in front of the cell and said.

"Well, no sign of Sally anywhere." Amy was happy to hear him. She got up and said.

"Sonic?" Sonic looked at her.

"Amy!" Sonic was happy to see her. He was glad that his secret lover was safe and sound. Amy cried happily. Cream and Rouge heard something. Sonic went to the door and saw Knuckles on the floor. Sonic sweatdropped but almost laughed. Tails stopped at the bottom of the steps and kicked Knuckles out of the way and pulled him in and closed the door and locked it.

"Sorry, I had to lock it, The Acorn girl is coming." Sonic laughed quietly.

"Oh no, If Sally opens that door with a key, we will be killed." Cream exclaimed.

"Don't worry Cream, The guys will protect you," Cosmo said while trying to comfort Cream. Tails was confused. Sonic can see that a little.

"Um Sonic, Who else is in here?" Tails asked but before Sonic could respond, the doorknob was rattling. "Uh-oh" Tails hid under a table. Knuckles sweatdropped at Tails. But he went in the closet, and Sonic went with him and closed the door. Cosmo stayed where she was.

"Cosmo, go hide." Cream whispered.

"No, I want to stay here." Cosmo said. Cream was scared and tried to say something but she was too late.

"Well, well, who do we have here…no, I mean who are you?" Sally asked her.

"My name's Cosmo and I am friends with them." Cosmo replied. Tails was surprised.

"Cosmo…?" Tails said quietly.

"What? Cosmo?" Knuckles exclaimed quietly. Sonic said nothing since he already knew she was here. 'Please, Cosmo, please be careful, Sally has a knife.' Amy was scared now.

"Cosmo, please don't do this." Amy said to her.

"Well, to see that you're here…Cosmo. Would you like to join them and be killed?" Sally said. Cosmo said nothing. Tails whimpered. Sally heard that and smirked looked under the table. "Why Tails, what a surprise to see you here." Tails was scared, but he gained all of his strength and got outside of the table and stood up and went in front of the cell. Sally snickered. "Say Tails, is Sonic and Knuckles here?" Sally said. Tails shook his head.

"No." Cosmo was afraid. Knuckles almost, ALMOST opened the closet door, but Sonic closed it. "What are you doing, Knucklehead?" Sonic asked not in a polite way.

"…" Knuckles grabbed Sonic by the shoulder and put him against the wall. "I told you for the millionth time, NOT TO CALL ME KNUCKLEHEAD!!!" Knuckles said really loud.

"…" Sonic was to scared to tell him. Knuckles threw him on the ground and screamed loud. Sally looked at the door and stayed there. She didn't want to interfere with them with their fight...they can possibly handle this on their own. Sonic tried to open the door but Knuckles held him back. Amy was scared.

"Sally! Open this thing so I could help Sonic!" Amy cried. Sally hesitated at first, but then she did and Amy opened the door and got out her hammer and knocked out Knuckles.

"I've been thinking…you called him Knucklehead again, didn't you?" Sally asked the blue hedgehog.

"Ahh, hehehe..." Sonic replied nervously. "…" Rouge had no idea what was going on. Cream was scared out of her wits. Here's the reason why… 1. She really doesn't know about Sally. 2. Knuckles almost killed Sonic. And 3. Amy knocked Knuckles out.

"Okay…I am very cold so…can we please get out of this creepy cell…please??" Amy asked Sally. Sally nodded. She was still a little surprised of the accident, which is why she is acting so weird. "Thank you." Knuckles woke up just in time to see everyone leaving.

"HEY! WHY IS EVERYONE LEAVING ME???" But everyone just ignored him, but he didn't notice that there was a certain bat in there with him. He turned around to see Rouge.

**Love will find a way love will find a way**

"...Why are you here? You should be leaving with the others and ignore me like you always do..." Knuckles told her, actually sounding a little sad. Rouge smirked at him.

**Don't say you love me you don't even know me**

"Yeah, I should..."

**If you really want me then give me some time**

Rouge got closer to him. She whispered to him, "But I won't...just for one day."

**Don't go there baby not before I'm ready**

Knuckles looked at her. Rouge was smiling at him, not in a sexy way, but...in a friendly, sort of way.

**Don't say your heart's in a hurry not like we're gonna get married**

Knuckles smiled back. "Yeah...well...thanks..." Rouge nodded, giving him a sign of saying, 'Your Welcome.' The two fighters looked into their eyes deeply. Knuckles can tell Rouge was going to do something to him, he won't care...Not for long, at least.

**Give me - give me - give me some time**

Just then, Knuckles felt something on his lips. He must've been way off, because he saw Rouge kissing him on the lips! He was surprised at first, but then he started to enjoy it. So he kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rouge threw her arms around his neck, and made the kiss deeper. After a few seconds, they pulled away and Rouge said to him,

"I love you, Knucklehead." Knuckles chucked.

"Love you, too, Bat Girl." The bat girl smiled and soon, they went back to kissing romantically.

_Meanwhile with Sonic and Amy… _

**Don't say you love me you don't even know me**

Sonic and Amy was walking to the beach to see the beautiful sunset. They sat down on the sand and watched the sun go down slowly.

"I was getting worried that you would never come, what took you so long anyway?" Amy said.

"Well, it took us…2 hours to figure out where you were, then Mina came along and told me, and then Cosmo…well you know the rest." Amy laughed. Sonic smiled at her. Sonic loved her laugh. It was so happy and pure.

**If you really want me, then give me some time**

"I was really worried, mostly about Cream, too. She didn't know who Sally was and stuff. I blame myself…" Amy said. Sonic was shocked.

"Why blame yourself?"

**Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready**

"Well I thought I could take care of myself, but…" Amy trailed off. Sonic felt bad for Amy, so he placed his hand on hers.

"Amy…don't worry, I know you want to protect Cream, but you're kinda still young, but you are brave, and that's a good thing." Amy smiled as she held his hand tighter.

"Thanks…"

**Don't say your heart's in a hurry**

Sonic smiled as he got a little closer to Amy. She did the same thing, and she placed her head on the blue hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic smiled at her action. He gently stroked her hand with his thumb. He then thought of something. 'I'm glad I found her...I don't know what I do without her...I love her so much...Maybe I should...kiss her...I might be crazy, but...I'm gonna do it.'

"Amy," Sonic said her name to get her attention. The pink hedgehog looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Don't say a word..." Sonic gained all his strength to lean closer to Amy. Amy's heart was beating very fast, but she went along with the flow and slowly closed her eyes. Sonic also closed his eyes, and soon, their lips touched very slightly. There was a moment of eletricity when they touched their lips. It soon got deeper when Sonic put his hand on the back of her neck. They did that for a couple of seconds, and then they pulled away, breathing deeply. Sonic smiled at her. Amy was blushing furiously, but she smiled back. They went back to watching the beautiful sunset go down.

_Later on at Tails's house with everyone there…_

Sonic was talking to Tails about what Cosmo said earlier.

**Not Like We're gonna get married**

"Well she thought it would be better if you were with Cream…but she still loves you…as a sister and a friend…and she hopes that you're not mad at her…" Sonic told Tails. Tails smiled.

"Of course not, I wouldn't be mad at her, I was kind of thinking the same thing." Sonic smiled.

"Well, that's good to hear."

"So, what's been going on with you and Amy? Huh?" Tails said. Sonic blushed a little.

"Ah…nothing really." Sonic said. Tails laughed.

"Yeah right." Sonic smirked. Tails stopped.

"I'm in big trouble, am I?" Sonic nodded as he tried to chase him. Tails laughed as he ran away from Sonic and the others were chasing him too! Oh, what Fun!

**Give me give me some time**

_**Holy Moly, this is the longest story I have ever made!!! Haha, well, R+R please!! This story is only for the SonicxAmy and KnuxXRouge supporters! And TailsxCream fans...AND COSMO FANS!**_

_**Song: Don't Say You Love Me by M2M**_


End file.
